Everything Has Change
by Isbeewhy
Summary: Snape selaku guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru menyelenggarakan Klub Duel seperti pada saat tahun kedua Harry Dkk,dan hanya akan diikuti oleh para murid tahun keenam.Tetapi ditengah berlangsungnya pertarungan Ron dan Draco,tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang membuat jiwa mereka tertukar.Dan apa jadinya jika hal tersebut membuat Hermione mulai menyukai Malfoy?/RnR please/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Everything Has Change**

 **Author : Flyfishly**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor(humor garing)**

 **Pairing : Dramione**

 **Slight pair : Romione**

 **Desclaimer : All characters belong to J.K Rowling, but the story mine.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Setting : Tahun keenam Harry Dkk. No War No Hidung pesek*eh**

 **Warning : Ini fanfic pertama yang Author buat jadi maklumin aja ye kalo gak sesuai EYD, OOC, ato Typo.**

 **Summary : Professor Snape selaku guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru menyelenggarakan Klub Duel seperti pada saat tahun kedua Harry Dkk, dan hanya akan diikuti oleh para murid tahun keenam. Tetapi ditengah berlangsungnya pertarungan Ron dan Draco, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang membuat jiwa mereka tertukar. Dan apa jadinya jika hal tersebut membuat Hermione mulai menyukai si ferret Malfoy?/RnR please/**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Jangan lupa reviewnya~

 **Chapter 1 :** Awal Malapetaka

Hermione Granger berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Aula besar. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, yang artinya makan malam di Aula besar sudah hampir berakhir. Lalu apa yang membuat seorang Hermione Granger yang terkenal selalu-tepat-waktu-saat-akan-melakukan-apapun bisa terlambat? Tentu saja dia terlambat bukan karena lalai, melainkan karena karena sempat ketiduran di perpustakaan akibat membaca buku-bukunya yang tebal itu, yang biasa disebutnya dengan bacaan ringan. Well, hal itu biasa-biasa saja jika Hermione Granger yang melakukannya, tentu saja karena dia adalah orang terpintar di angkatannya dan biasa disebut sebagai miss-know-it-all. Setelah sampai di pintu Aula besar dia tak ingin menunggu lama lagi dan langsung duduk di sebelah Ginny Weasley dan teman-temannya berada. Tampaknya Aula besar sudah menyiapkan hidangan penutup. Hermione yang saat ini sangat lapar segera menyambar puding di depannya dan langsung melahapnya.

"Darimana saja kau seharian 'mione?." Tanya Ginny di sebelahnya.

"Akhuuw khethidhurhan ghinn." Jawab Hermione dengan mulut penuh puding.

"Eh sejak kapan kau meniru kebiasaan Ron 'mione? Kau tahu itu menjijikkan." Ginny bertanya lagi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ron yang merasa dirinya disebut-sebut langsung menoleh dan memelototi adiknya. Ginny yang melihatnya pun tak peduli dan masih menunggu Hermione untuk menjawabnya. Hermione yang tadi melahap pudingnya sekarang menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Maaf Gin, aku sedang kelaparan tadi. Oh ya aku tadi ketiduran di perpustakaan dan tak menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap." Jawab Hermione yang memang jujur dengan perkataannya.

"Oh yasudahlah, kukira kau diculik atau apa." Sahut Ginny sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dan tepat pada saat itu Prof. Dumbledore berdiri di atas podiumnya yang tandanya makan malam akan segera berakhir.

"Ehem- Hanya ada beberapa patah kata yang aku sampaikan, bahwa untuk murid tahun keenam, setelah aku berdiskusi dengan Professor Snape—" Harry dan Ron mendengus bersamaan setelah mendengar nama itu.

"—Bahwa besok saat pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, beliau berencana untuk menyelenggarakan Klub duel yang akan diikuti oleh semua murid tahun keenam untuk melatih kemampuan kalian selama ini. Klub duelnya hampir sama dengan yang diselenggarakan tahun lalu."

 _Apa? Padahal sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi professor Dumbledore menyebutnya tahun lalu? Mungkin karena faktor usia yang membuat waktunya terasa lebih cepat._ Batin Hermione

"Baiklah kurasa itu cukup untuk pengantar tidur kalian." Dumbledore mengakhiri pidatonya.

Setelah itu para siswa tahun keenam mulai ramai membicarakan Klub duel itu. Ada yang bersemangat menunggu hari esok, ada juga yang khawatir dengan siapa mereka akan berduel nanti. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya, karena mereka sudah menguasai berbagai mantra dari latihannya selama di Laskar Dumbledore. Begitu juga para anggota LD lainya. Sementara itu tepat di deretan meja Slytherin, seseorang dengan rambut berwarna pirang menyeringai. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalo bukan Draco Malfoy dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Kuharap aku dapat melawan salah satu dari tiga pecundang itu. Si Potty, Weaselbee atau si Darah Lumpur mungkin?" Seringaian nya semakin lebar ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

_xoxoxoxoxo_

Keesokan harinya, saat pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam atau lebih tepatnya pada saat klub duel akan di mulai, para murid tahu keenam berkumpul di Aula besar yang telah disihir agar pada tengah-tengah Aula terdapat sebuah panggung kecil memanjang yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk pertarungan antar siswa. Setelah semua berkumpul Professor Snape memasuki Aula, dan seketika menjadi hening. Lalu keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh suara Prof. Snape yang menyuruh mereka berbaris sesuai asrama. Dan dia mulai menyebutkan satu persatu pasangan yang akan berduel.

"Baiklah aku akan menyebutkan nama kalian beserta partner duel kalian, dan dilarang protes!" ucap Prof. Snape dengan nada penuh penekanan. Anak-anak mulai gugup mendengarnya.

"Potter-Zabini, Parkinson-Granger, Longboottom-Goyle—" Neville meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar ini, sebaliknya Harry bernafas lega. _Setidaknya Zabini lebih_ _baik daripada Malfoy._ Batinnya. Sedangkan Hermione yang dipasangkan dengan Pansy hanya menyeringai jahat, mungkin dia mempunyai sesuatu untuk dihadiahkan ke Pansy nanti.

"Weasley-Malfoy—"

"Apaa?!" pekik Ron kaget karena dirinya telah dipasangkan dengan ferret agak bajingan. Semua orang yang berada disitu melihat ke arah Ron dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'. Ron yang merasa terhina dengan dipasangan dengan Malfoy mencoba protes, namun sebelum dia membuka mulut. "Tak ada protes ." Begitulah Professor dengan rambut klimis ini mencelanya. Sementara Draco si ferret yang diakui Ron agak bajingan, merasa keinginannya terkabul untuk bisa membantai salah satu pecundang dari Gryffindor, menyeringai jahat. Lalu Prof. Snape melanjutkan acara membagi para siswa yang rata-rata Gryffindor vs. Slytherin dan Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Kemudian acara itu, yang dinamai oleh Harry dan Ron menjadi 'Klub Duel ala Severus Snape The Klimis Hair', akan segera dimulai. Yang pertama berduel adalah Potter vs. Zabini (Jujur saja Harry merasa muak melihat wajah Blaise Zabini yang menyeringai tapi lebih mirip seperti Ikan Gurame tersenyum/?). Pertarungan tersebut kemudian dimenangkan Harry dengan mantra Patronusnya (Emang Blaise Dementor apa?). Kemudian pertarungan kedua adalah Granger vs. Parkinson (Hermione juga merasa muak karena wajah Pansy seperti Anjing mug). Pertarungan ini juga dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor kita yaitu Hermione yang berhasil mengubah wajah Pansy menjadi lautan jerawat sebesar biji jeruk dengan mantra non-verbalnya. Selanjutnya adalah pertarungan Longbottom vs. Goyle, wajah mereka sama-sama memuakkan. Selama bertarung beberapa saat akhirnya Neville pingsan karena tiba-tiba terkena sakit kepala sebelah yang akhirnya dilarikan ke Hospital Wings. Tibalah sekarang pertarungan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ron sendiri :v. Kemudian mereka naik ke panggung dan membungkuk.

 **Draco POV**

Aku melangkah ke panggung untuk berduel dengan si Weaselbee itu, sebenarnya aku ingin berduel dengan Potty untuk melanjutkan pertarungan kita dulu yang belum selesai. Tapi tak apalah aku sudah menyiapkan kutukan yang pantas buat si Weaselbee itu, kutukan yang diajarkan oleh Prof. Snape sendiri.

 **Ron POV**

Setelah naik ke panggung, kami saling membungkuk, lalu bersiap-siap melontarkan mantra, oh tentu saja aku lupa memikirkan mantra apa yang akan kugunakan untuk membunuhnya, tidak tidak, aku tak akan membunuhnya jika aku tak ingin mendekam di Azkaban. Ah aku mengerti mantra apa. Tumben otak ku sedang bagus.

 **Author POV**

Setelah membungkuk kedua orang itu nampaknya hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri, memikirkan mantra apa yang pantas untuk di lemparkan ke rivalnya masing-masing. Tapi setelah beberapa saat mengalami keheningan, Ron tampaknya sudah siap menyerang, begitu pula dengan Draco.

"Rictusempra!"

"Sectusempra!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka melemparkan kutukan secara bersamaan. Lalu kutukan mereka yang bertabrakan berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyilaukan dan suara ledakan terdengar setelah itu.

Para siswa yang silau karena cahaya tadi tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi setelah semuanya kembali normal, mereka dapat melihat Draco dan Ron yang sama-sama pingsan juga wajah Prof. Snape yang saat ini sudah sangat terlihat marah.

_xoxoxox_

Sudah dua hari Ron dan Draco pingsan dan sekarang menginap di Hospital Wings untuk dirawat Madam Pomfrey. Dan sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu banyak yang masih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Juga Prof. Snape yang sering uring-uringan karena kejadian tersebut, ia tak segan-segan memberikan detensi kepada siapapun yang mengganggunya. Hermione, Harry, Blaise, dan Theo sepakat untuk berdamai saat menjaga sahabat mereka yang kini tengah terbaring tak sadar di bangsal Hospital Wings tersebut.

Kini tinggal Hermione dan Harry yang menjaga mereka, karena Blaise dan Theo berpamitan untuk menghadiri rapat Prefek. Tentu saja Hermione juga seharusnya menghadiri rapat Prefek itu, tapi ia tak tega meninggalkan Harry yang menjaga mereka hanya sendirian. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia harus bolos rapat Prefek.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, tapi salah salah satu dari mereka masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan sadar. Harry menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya dia dan Hermione memutuskan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali besok pagi. Sebelum Hermione dan dirinya meninggalkan Ron, Hermione sempat menghampirinya, memegang tangannya dan menatapnya seolah berkata 'Cepatlah sadar Ron!'. Harry tahu bahwa Hermione sudah menyukai Ron sejak lama. Pantas saja Hermione begitu khawatir. Hermione menghela nafas lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia melepaskan tangan Ron, dan hendak pergi bersama Harry. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya dan Harry.

"Granger.." "Granger..."

 _Bukankah_ _itu suara Ron? Tapi kenapa dia memanggil nama belakangku?_. Batin Hermione.

Segera saja Ia dan Harry menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ya ternyata Ron lah yang sadar terlebih dulu. Matanya sedikit dipincingkan karena tak langsung bisa menatap cahaya terang dari lampu di dalam ruangan tersebut. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Hermione dan Harry.

"Granger? Potter?.." Katanya sesaat setelah melihat mereka.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar Ron, kau tahu, kau pingsan hampir dua hari." Kata Hermione kepada Ron.

"Apa?! Aku pingsan dua hari?! Oh Demi Salazar!" umpatnya

"Ron sejak kapan kau mengagumi Salazar Slytherin? " Tanya Harry kebingungan.

"Tentu saja sejak aku kecil! Tunggu! Apa kau Tadi memanggilku dengan nama si Weasley itu Potty?, oh tunggu apa si Weasley itu juga pingsan sepertiku Potty?" Tanya Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Demi Merlin! Kau itu kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau meniru Malfoy memanggil Harry dengan sebutan Konyol itu?" Bentak Hermione marah.

"Apa Maksudmu Granger?! Aku ini Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Jangan bilang kau lupa wajahku, dan Kenapa kau terus-terusan memanggilku dengan nama si Weaselbee itu hah?!" Balas Ron tak kalah marah dengan Hermione.

"Kau ngaco Ron!, Apa kau tak lihat? Orang yang baru kau sebut-sebut ada di sampingmu?" Sahut Hermione dengan kemarahan juga.

Ron yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke bangsal yang ada di sampingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri (tubuh Draco) yang masih memejamkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan Ron menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, dan segera menoleh kearah tubuhnya.

"Bawakan aku cermin!" Teriaknya kepada Hermione, yang kaget dan refleks mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam tasnya, lalu ia berikan ke Ron.

"Ohh tidaakkk, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi!, Aku tak mau terus-terusan terjebak dalam tubuh si weaselbee ini!, oh Merlin!." Jiwa Draco yang saat ini berada pada tubuh Ron berteriak sambil bergidik.

Ya, Draco memang baru saja menyadari hal-hal ganjil yang terjadi pada dirinya yang dipanggil Ron oleh Hermione dan Harry. Mereka tak salah memanggilnya Ron, karena saat ini jiwanya tengah berada di tubuh Ron Weasley yang bisa disebut musuh rivalnya itu.

Sementara itu, Harry dan Hermione yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, melempar pandangan tanda tanya kepada Ron-(Draco) tentang apa yang terjadi.

 _Oh shit! Kukira si Granger cukup pintar untuk menyadarinya._ Rutuk Ron-(Draco). Lalu Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan kata yang mengagetkan Harry dan Hermione.

"Jiwaku dan dia Tertukar." Ucapnya dengan menunjuk pemuda yang masih belum sadar di sampingnya.

 **TBC**

_xoxoxoxox_

Fiuuuhh akhirnya selesai juga Chap 1 ini. Maaf yah kalo ceritanya amburadul kayak muka Pansy /*Plakk/. Aku masih newbie /*kedip sok polos/ . Jadi ceritanya mungkin agak membingungkan. Oh ya yang dimaksud Ron-(Draco) adalah Jiwa Draco yang berada dalam tubuh Ron, sedangkan kalo Draco-(Ron) berarti sebaliknya. Jangan lupa Review yeth biar nanti aku makin semangat apdetnya(iya kalo ada yang nunggu :v). Btw, Semangat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya . F~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :** Jiwa yang Tertukar

"Jiwaku dan dia tertukar." Ucap Ron-(Draco) kepada Hermione dan Harry sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda yang masih pingsan disampingnya.

Mereka diam setelah mendengar penjelasan Ron-(Draco). Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik..

"Hahahahaha... Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu waktu jatuh sehingga kau bisa berpikiran begitu?." Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya. Harry juga ikut tertawa mendengar pernyataan Ron-(Draco) tadi yang menurutnya lucu.

"Demi Salazar! Aku tak berbohong Granger!" Bentaknya dengan marah kepada Hermione.

"Ron berhentilah melucu, April mop bahkan sudah lewat." Kata Harry yang masih juga tertawa.

Baru saja Ron-(Draco) akan membalas perkataan Harry, namun diurungkannya karena Ia melihat kedua sahabatnya baru saja masuk, Theo dan Blaise. Dan langsung saja Ron-(Draco) menyapanya.

"Hai mate! Kemana saja kalian? Kalian tahu kan kalau aku muak berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Granger dan Potty." Sapa Ron-(Draco) kepada Theo dan Blaise. Mereka yang baru memasuki ruangan itu mendadak bingung karena tiba-tiba saja disapa oleh seorang Ron Weasley yang notabene adalah musuh mereka dan memanggil mereka 'mate'.

Ron-(Draco) yang melihat raut wajah bingung teman-temannya langsung menepuk jidatnya, tentu saja Blaise dan Theo kebingungan saat disapa olehnya karena dia sedang berada pada tubuh Ron Weasley. Sementara itu Theo dan Blaise yang masih kebingungan mencoba memandang Harry dan Hermione dengan tatapan 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.'

"Kurasa Ron mencoba mem- _parod_ _i_ kan si Malfoy." Jawab Hermione, lalu tawanya kembali pecah.

Ron-(Draco) yang mendengar itu geram dan akhirnya diam saja karena malas untuk berdebat. Biar saja mereka menertawakannya sekarang dan dia hanya tinggal menunggu si Weaselbee yang berada di tubuhnya bangun. Lalu dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia memang Draco Malfoy si Pangeran Slytherin yang tampan /*Draco Narsis/

Sepertinya do'a Draco terkabul, karena beberapa menit kemudian dia mendengar suaranya sendiri berbicara.

"Hermione.. Kau kah itu?" Draco yang tubuhnya kini diisi oleh jiwa Ron mulai bangun.

Hermione yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy menatapnya. Ia heran mengapa si Malfoy pirang yang biasa menyebutnya 'Darah Lumpur' itu memanggil nama depannya.

Theo dan Blaise yang mengetahui sahabatnya sudah sadar, buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Hei mate, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau tahu, kami lelah setiap hari menunggumu di tempat membosankan ini." Ucap Theo. Hermione yang mendengar itu pun mendengus 'dasar para ular'. Sementara itu Draco-(Ron) yang disapa seperti itu oleh para penghuni asrama ular hanya bergidik.

"Oh demi Godric! Menjauh dariku ular." Sembur Ron kepada Theo. Blaise yang mendengar Draco mengucapkan nama 'Godric' hanya bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pengikut Godric Gryffindor Draco?." Tanya Blaise yang masih bingung.

Harry yang mendengar pertanyaan Blaise merasa mengalami _'Dèja vù'_ karena dia tadi juga bertanya seperti itu pada Ron.

"Bloody Hell, Zabini! Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama si _ferret_ agak bajingan itu! Dan demi Merlin aku ini Ron Weasley!" Jawab Draco-(Ron) dengan marah kepada Blaise Zabini. Blaise hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Draco-(Ron).

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy?" tanya Harry yang juga tak mengerti. Ron yang mendengar Harry memanggilnya dengan nama 'Malfoy' hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang Potty, jiwaku dan jiwa si Weaselbee tertukar, apa kau tak mengerti juga?" Draco yang saat ini berada di tubuh Ron, hanya kesal karena anak-yang-bertahan-hidup itu belum mengerti juga. Sementara itu, Draco-(Ron) yang mendengar suara yang kedengarannya seperti suaranya sendiri, segera menoleh ke bangsal di sebelahnya tepat dari asal suara itu berasal.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~" teriak Draco-(Ron) syok karena mendapati dirinya sendiri duduk di sebelah bangsalnya.

"Ada apa ini?! Mengapa tubuhku ada dua? Apa mataku yang bermasalah?" teriak Draco-(Ron) lagi sambil mengusap-usap mata abu-abu' _nya_ ' dengan tatapan syok dan tak percaya.

"Santai Weaselbee, tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit dengan tak berbicara dengan berteriak? Bukan tubuhmu yang menjadi dua, tapi jiwa kita tertukar Weaselbee!"Jawab Ron-(Draco) dengan sedikit marah dan memutar bola matanya karena kesal.

"Apaaa?!" Draco-(Ron) Kaget mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan tubuhnya sendiri yang saat ini diisi oleh Draco dan reflek mengambil cermin yang terletak di meja yang ada di sebelah bangsalnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ron yang berada pada tubuh Draco berteriak frustasi karena melihat wajah yang dilihatnya di cemin sekarang adalah wajah musuh bebuyutannya yaitu Draco 'ferret' Malfoy.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menutup telingannya saat mendengar teriakan Draco-(Ron) yang tergolong sangat keras tersebut.

"Oh tidakk, kenapa wajahku berubah menjadi wajah seekor ferret seperti ini!" Draco-(Ron) mengeluh dengan berteriak.

"Tutup mulutmu Weasley, kau sudah beruntung memiliki wajahku yang tampan itu, sedang aku? Aku bisa sial kalau lama-lama berada di tubuhmu yang bau ini!" Teriak Ron-(Draco) marah.

"Diam kau bajingan! Apa kau pikir aku betah tinggal di tubuh seorang musang?" Ucap Draco-(Ron) tak kalah marah meskipun ia sedikit merasa aneh berkata bajingan kepada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hei anak-anak! Ini sudah malam! Berhentilah berteriak atau kuusir kalian semua!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan madam Pomfrey dari kantornya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar! Kalau ini memang benar, maksudku, kalau jiwa kalian benar-benar tertukar, ada baiknya jika kita melaporkan ini kepada Professor Dumbledore." Ucap Hermione sedikit pelan agar tak terdengar oleh madam Pomfrey.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Hermione, mereka semua mengangguk setuju, bahkan Ron dan Draco juga.

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua~, aku update lagi. Yah, aku rasa ff ini sayang kalo ditelantarin, jadi yaudah aku mutusin buat nerusin ini ff walau slow update :v jan lupa review ff gaje ini yaa:***


End file.
